1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable combination tool that can withstand a larger torque or force during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional combination tool comprises a first tool and a second combined with each other. The first tool has a female snap formed with a concave portion, and the second tool has a male snap formed with a convex portion inserted into the concave portion of the female snap of the first tool, thereby combining the first tool with the second tool. However, the first tool is easily detached from the second tool, thereby causing inconvenience to the user during operation.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a detachable combination tool that can withstand a larger torque or force during operation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a detachable combination tool, wherein the second body can be mounted on and detached from the first body easily and conveniently by pressing the two locking blocks, thereby facilitating the user assembling and disassembling the combination tool.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a detachable combination tool, wherein the second body can be detached from the first body easily and conveniently, so that the second body and the first body can be used individually and independently, thereby facilitating the user operating the combination tool.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a detachable combination tool, comprising a first body, a second body, and two locking blocks, wherein:
the first body has an inside formed with a receiving chamber;
the receiving chamber of the first body has two sides each formed with a snap recess;
the second body is detachably mounted on the first body and has a bottom provided with a protruding block received in the receiving chamber of the first body;
the protruding block of the second body has two sides each formed with a through hole aligning with the respective snap recess of the first body; and
each of the two locking blocks is movably mounted on the second body and has a bottom provided with a protruding locking portion extended through the respective through hole of the protruding block of the second body and detachably locked in the respective snap recess of the first body, so that the second body is detachably fixed to the first body by the two locking blocks.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.